


Pity

by Dana



Series: Pan's Labyrinth Drabbles [2]
Category: El Laberinto del Fauno | Pan's Labyrinth (2006)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is pity he has given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pity

**Author's Note:**

> Old drabble is super old.

He has many tools. He is a doctor, after all. At the storehouse, when he sees Tarta, Ferreiro knows what he will use. And more importantly, Ferreiro knows who he, himself, is – he knows what he must do.

'It'll take away the pain,' he says. 'It is almost over.'

It is pity he has given. By that mercy, he will die.

Soon, no doubt, he will know pain. And soon enough after that, he will have little more. Ferreiro knows that he will die, but he at least will die having done the right thing. In that, it makes him more.


End file.
